The Boring Blacksmith
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What does Smithy do when his honor and manhood are challenged? (Smithy/Jane)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

"Hammering, hammering, hammering song

Hammer this, hammer that

Hammer all day long"

Hammering away in my forge, I don't mind what goes on around me too much. The clashing of my hammer against metal is as natural to me as breathing. It's steady, it's focused, it's strong. Around me the world seems to be constantly changing while I stay the same. Whether it be Jesters cheesy songs, Jane's and Gunther's smack talk, Pepper and Rakes sappy words or the king and queens expectations. I'm so busy, that I don't have much time to socialize, or sharpen my people skills. My company are my hammer, fire, pig, and the horses. Life is simple but it's not bad.

From my forge, I sometimes hear Jane laugh as I hold my hammer raised up to before hit metal once more. It's not a smooth laugh, it's a bit odd. When she snorts it reminds me a little of pig sometimes, which will bring the slightest grin to my face. Do I like her? Yes, I do. For the longest time I thought me and Jane had thought well enough of each other even if only friends.

That was until the other day, while I was working in the stables when I overheard Gunther tell Jane "Is Smithy a eunuch or a monk? Because I've never seen him make a pass at anyone"

I don't have time to meet girls let alone talk to one. Which never irked me, but Gunther's tone made me want to show him how much damage me balled up fists could do. However. I continued to listen hoping to get an idea of what Jane thought of me.

"He's a proper gentleman unlike you" Jane remarked

Gunther's voice sounded sly as he replied to Jane "I like to enjoy the finer things in life unlike him. Be honest, would you be interested in a guy like him?"

I stopped shoveling fresh hay to listen to her response "Stop your nonsense, he's my friend, I don't think of him like that" said Jane

Leaning my shovel against the wall, I sat on a stool while tying knots in long strands of hay. Outside in the courtyard Gunther continued to say blasphemous things "Because he's boring, he has no lady friends, he has no charisma, he barely has a social life. How could you be friends with such a loser?"

The more I listened, the more I wanted to defend my honor. With all my strength, I stayed on that stool not daring to let my emotions overcome me and threaten my place of standing. I was merely a servant, a blacksmith who could be replaced by anyone.

In my defense, Jane said what all my other friends would say "He's a nice guy"

"That doesn't get a man anywhere" Gunther remarked

With a finishing blow, Jane hit the head on the nail with her reply "I guess your right, being nice is not enough"

I hid in an empty stable and laid in a clean pile of hay and waited for them to leave before going back to my forge that day. All my hard work and accomplishments were nothing compared to what she thought of me. I don't care too much about what Gunther has to say, but the idea of Jane finding me boring filled me with uncertainty. I always had much confidence in my abilities but one of the things I lacked was social skills. So yesterday I thought over what I should do and came to the conclusion that if I become someone else, than maybe I'll be better, and Jane wouldn't think badly of me.

Today I took a bath, slicked down my hair and waited for Jane to appear in the courtyard. Once she did, I called her over "Jane, can I see you for a second"

"There you are Smithy, I didn't see you at the morning meal"

When she walked into the stables, she was surprised at my appearance "Smithy you're looking very sharp today, is there some special occasion?"

"No"

"So why did you call me here?"

_Think of something_

Approaching Jane, I pulled off my glove and touched her forehead "Is something the matter Jane? You look ill"

She looked surprised by my suddenness "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Looking her in the eyes, I replied smoothly "Because I thought you looked hot"

_Is this appropriate? Will this make her uncomfortable?_

"The weather is hot today"

With a smile, I replied in a matter of fact way "It's because your here, that it's so hot"

_Now I sound like a flirt_

Blushing lightly, she looked ready to flee "I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me"

_Oh no, just say something that will get her to think of you_

"Jane"

"Yes Smithy?"

"Are you sure something isn't off?"

"I'm sure, thank you for your concern"

Before she ran off, I said calmly "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite."

Blushing a darker shade of red, she took her leave.

_I meant all the words I said, but now she really might think I'm a big flirt._

I wanted to be something different but I was afraid I went too far. Regardless, I brushed the horses and started my work in my forge. In the courtyard while Jane and Gunther were sparring, she seemed distracted. Gunther complained "Bat bladders! Where's your head today Jane?"

"Sorry" was her response

_I guess it worked, I caught her attention_

When they finished sparring, Gunther left with his father and Jane practiced on dummy. Looking extra determined, she must have struck that dummy twice as hard. No wonder dummy needed extra repairs, because she vented out her frustrations on him. Holding her wooden sword she worked on her stance before striking more deadly blows. The way she spun and twirled was like a work of art. She's so beautiful, the way the sun lights up her hair, making it look like fire. And that smile is so dazzling it can make a person blind with its brilliance. I didn't realize I was staring until pig squealed breaking the trance I was in.

_If it wasn't for pig, Jane really would have thought bad of me if she caught me staring._

Continuing my work, I let the rhythm of my hammer calm the beating of my troublesome heart.

**The midday meal**

By this time, my hair went back to normal and I smelled of horse dung.

_I guess I can't really change what I am_

All of us except Jane were there to eat. I'm not sure what happened but I worried it had to do with me.

**The Stables**

After the midday meal I went back to my forge where Sir Ivon approached me with orders as usual "Smithy!"

"Yes Sir Ivon?

"Muck out the stables lad."

"Yes Sir"

"And Jane will be joining ye. Give her a line of jobs to do, she'll pay for her lateness in labor" said Sir Ivon sternly.

"Yes Sir"

Soon enough, Jane came in and started mucking out the stables with me. She avoided my eyes, so I tried to start a conversation "Why is Sir Ivon crossed with you?"

Without giving me a glance, she replied "I was late yesterday for practice"

"I didn't see you at the midday meal"

"I...I wanted to get some extra practice in, Gunther got in too many blows. I really need to sharpen my skills"

"You mean like how I sharpen a sword?"

Letting out a snort, she said laughingly "Yes, just like that."

That snort made me forget how much my hands ached from the extra duty as of late and let me focus on my thoughts.

_If I was like Jester, I could keep her entertained_

Everything was quiet for a while except for the sound of our shoveling until a bat came flying through and spooked Jane causing her to run into me. We both fell on a pile of clean hay "Jane are you alright?"

"I think so"

Getting off of me, we both sat side by side on the pile of hay taking a break. Thinking it a good time, I was ready to apologize "Jane about this morning..."

Interrupting, she said "I think I may be ill after all. I haven't been feeling well since this morning"

"I wanted to apologize for this morning, I must have sounded foolish."

Taking a deep breath, I waited for my heart to beat three times until I asked "Jane, do you find me boring?"

"Oh! Did you hear the conversation between Gunther and me?"

"Yes"

"My sincerest apologies Smithy, the truth is I don't think you're boring at all. Your work ethic is admirable, your gentleness with animals, and your over all personality is wonderful."

"Really, then why did you lie to Gunther?"

"I don't know, sometimes it's like the words fly out of my mouth before I can even catch them. But I mean what I say now, I think you're talented. And I wonder what you think of me, am I boring?"

"Not at all, you can do anything you set your mind to, why would you ask?"

"Because you never notice me while I practice"

"Jane?"

"You must think I'm talking foolishness. Let's continue our job"

"I do take notice of you, especially when you practice on dummy. You look like your dancing with him it's truly enchanting. Your smile really is my favorite, and you really are beautiful."

Embracing me, she confessed "Why do you think I practice so much? I wanted you to notice me. When you complimented me this morning, I thought I would leap for joy."

Separating from her embrace, I told her sincerely "Jane I meant what I said, but I wasn't trying to be like Gunther or be a flirt. And do you want to know something else?"

"Yes Smithy?"

"I love you like a pig loves not being bacon."

She smiled "Me too. Smithy you want to know something?"

"Yes Jane?"

"We stink"

"Yes we do"

Laughing happily we muck out the stables that day and changed our relationship to something more. I'm no bore, I'm simply a man who Jane adores.


End file.
